Hidden Tower
by Keli T
Summary: Mira, Blue, and Freddie are all still best friends. One day Mira is walking in town and discovers a hidden path. What will she find when she travels the dirt road. Find out.


**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

It has been a year since Mirabelle has discovered who she is. She has found her parents and is trying to toggle 2 boyfriends; one who she is suppose to be with, and the one who she wants to be with.

Mirabelle was walking along the streets when she found a hidden road. She hasn't visited much of the town yet. She was curious to see where it headed. She followed the narrow path way over a hill and to the edge of a think forest. It was there that the dirt path ended. Part of her wanted to see what was in the forest, and another part of her was a little freaked out. Mira then pulled out her cell phone and called Blue and Freddie.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" Blue picked up. Mira could hear Freddie in the background asking who it was.

"Can you guys meet me somewhere?"

"Sure where?"

"There is a dirt path behind the local garden. Hurry, follow the path west."

"On our way, we will be there in 'bout 5 minutes." He quickly hung up the phone. Mira was ready to walk into the forest and see what kind of mysteries it held. Here in Beau Rivage fairy tales and curses come to life. Mira was playing the role of Sleeping Beauty, her prince charming was Freddie. But her boyfriend was Blue. Her friend Vivian was Snow White, and all her other friends had to play the roles of certain fairy tale creatures.

Blue and Freddie soon appeared over the hill.

"Wow, I've never seen this path before. I didn't even knew it existed."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go see what is in the middle." The three best friends marched off into the forest.

They have been walking for a while when they heard a sound.

"La, la, la, la, lala, la," it sounded like a girl singing. "I sit her alone, waiting for the moment. I wait for that time, to leave. My mother has kept me here, afraid of loosing me, and now I'm afraid to leave." The girl had a beautiful voice that seemed like an angel.

The boys ran toward the sound, only to stumble upon a house. A house with a soaring tower behind it. The sound came from a lonely window, high up at the very top. A girl was leaning out of it; she had gold hair and green eyes. She looked sad and lonely. The boys ran completely to the base of the tower.

"Hello up there! Can you hear me?!" Blue bellowed up to the top.

"Why yes, I can hear you fine man. May I ask you what you are doing at the base of my tower?" The young girl called down with ease.

"Is there a way to come up? I would like to be able to hear you better." Blue answered back.

"There is only one way in and out of this tower. And I don't give just anyone the key."

"Please young maiden, we wish to talk to you better without having to yell." Freddie called up. Birds were starting the fly around him, a natural thing for him.

"Very well young man, I will help you come up. You will need to climb though."

"Don't worry young mistress, we are excellent climbers." With that the young girl tossed down a rope of some kind. It looked like it was made of gold. Blue was the first to start climbing, Freddie was shortly after. Mira debated whether or not she should go up. She decided that it would be best. She grabbed hold of the rope, only to be surprised at how soft it was.

The three of them quickly climbed up the rope and in through the little window. They all stood staring at the sight before them. A young girl was sitting in a chair, a long braid of hair hanging out the window. The same long braid of hair that the three of them just used to climb up. She sat there looking at us, waiting for something.

"Well hello, my name is Traci." The young girl held out her hand.

"Hello Traci, my name is Blue," He held out his hand, "and this is Freddie," he pointed to Freddie, "and this is Mirabelle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Oh how rude of me, you all must be hungry from that long climb." Traci quickly got up and ran toward a cupboard. Her hair was still partially out the window, even though she walled clear to the other side of the tower. As she bent down, the three of them spotted a small tattoo right above the line on her pants. It was red and in the shape of a leaf. And not just any leaf, a rapunzel (a type of herb) leaf. The three recognized this type of mark; Traci was to play the role of Rapunzel. That meant that she was living with an evil fairy and she was stuck here till her prince charming came to save her. It explained why she had such long hair, and why she lived in a tower with the only entrance as a window.

Traci brought back mini-sandwiches; she looked at their faces in bewilderment.

"What? Is there something on my back?" She tried to look, but failed to get a good angle.

"Nothing is wrong. We were wondering what was that mark on your back. Do you know?" Blue asked in wonder.

"Yes it's a rapunzel leaf. My mother told me I was born with it."

"We all have ones similar to it. They represent important aspects of our life."

"Aspects how?"

"Ever heard of the tale, Sleeping Beauty?" Blue asked.

"My mother used to read me fairy tales when I was a little kid. Sleeping Beauty was the one who was supposed to prick her finger and die, but she went into a deep sleep instead."

"Correct. Here in Beau Rivage, people are assigned roles. Fairies curse babies, or children, so they have to play a role. Mirabelle was cursed with the role of Sleeping Beauty." Blue stepped aside so Traci could see her better.

"I have a birthmark of a wheel on my back. It's a symbol of who I am." Mira showed Traci.

"And I am Mira's prince charming." Freddie showed his mark.

"I am called a Romantic. It's a long story to explain." Blue showed Traci his heart. "We all have them, and we recognize yours."

"Who am I?"

"You are meant to play the role of Rapunzel." Blue answered

"Who is Rapunzel? My mother never read me a story about her."

"Rapunzel was a young girl, taken from her true family by an evil fairy. The evil fairy locked her high up in a tower, where she could never escape. One day a young prince stumbled upon the tower, he heard Rapunzel sing earlier in the day and wanted to hear more. He waited for the evil fairy to come and call to Rapunzel, 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.' When the evil fairy left the next day, the prince called to Rapunzel. She let her hair down, and they were able to meet for the first time. Rapunzel wanted to leave with the prince, so she asked him to bring a string of gold each day to she can weave a ladder to climb down with. The fairy came home early one day and realized what Rapunzel was planning. That very night, the evil fairy cut Rapunzel's beautiful hair and took her to a new house deep within the woods. The evil fairy left her there, and returned to the tower to wait for the prince to come. When he came, she through the hair down to him. He came up the tower only to face his death. The fairy pulled a knife on him; he fell out the window into bushes of brambles. The thorns gouged his eyes out, and left him blind and lost. After several weeks of walking around eating roots and berries, the blind prince heard singing. He recognized the voice and ran toward it. He found Rapunzel. Rapunzel was so heartbroken at his hurt eyes that she cried right into them. Her tears then healed his eyes and he was able to see again. The prince then took Rapunzel to his castle and married her." Blue told the story.

"That is my role? It's so sad." Traci looked a little heart broken at hearing her tale.

"The good news is that your prince charming will come and rescue you. Until then we can keep you company." Mira offered.

"That would be grand, just don't let my mother see. She has a strict, no-guest-are aloud-in-the-tower rule."

"We will be able to keep hidden. Well it was nice to meet you Traci. We will be back tomorrow." Mira was walking toward the window, Freddie and Blue saying goodbye.

"Here, it might help if you had my hair." Traci then slung her hair out the window. The three of them said their goodbyes one more time before they climbed down.

The three of them started to walk back towards town.

"Well we found our Rapunzel, now we just need to find her prince charming." Stated Blue.

* * *

**Please leave a review on how I did. I loved the book and I hope that this is a good extra part to it. **

**Hugs and kisses**

**Keli T 33333**


End file.
